


Future in the Past

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: После визита Мика-из-будущего, Лен решает кое-что изменить в настоящем.





	

Когда на следующий день после странной встречи Лен возвращается в гараж, занятый Миком в пригороде, там ничего не меняется. Все та же груда железа на верстаке — очередная попытка реанимировать какую-то древнюю тачку. Все тот же Мик, прячущийся от ненавистной дождливой погоды в работе руками: никакой военной выправки, никаких незнакомых, но при том выглядящими старыми шрамов на лице.   
И одержимость в глазах на своем месте. Та самая, которую предположительно Мику-из-будущего, каким-то образом удалось победить. Возможно, с его, Лена, помощью. Объяснило бы пламенную речь о геройстве.   
Но против этой одержимости он не пробовал лишь одно средство, откладывая и откладывая на потом… Интересно — до самой смерти? 

Мик, впустивший его в гараж, наконец, не выдерживает долгого изучающего взгляда:  
— Чего так смотришь?  
— Давно не виделись.  
— Ага. Целую неделю. И я не передумал, можешь не тратить время. Никаких общих дел.  
— И как долго? Пока погода не изменится? — Мик подколку игнорирует, возвращаясь к верстаку, и берется за инструменты, хмурясь. Становится заметным то, что упустил бы без встречи с будущим: боль потери. Этот Мик тоже скучает по нему, хотя ушел сам, после провала, вину за который Лен целиком возложил на него совершенно несправедливо.   
И пусть одна из целей визита – извинение, заставить себя произнести два слова удивительно сложно. Но он справляется:  
— Я ошибся, — Мик высоко задирает брови, изображая комичное удивление, и прилаживает одну деталь к другой. — И вел себя как последний ублюдок. Прости.   
— Тебя подменили?  
— Вроде того, — теперь все внимание принадлежит ему. — Я почти умер, — лицо Мика искажается, но он быстро берет себя в руки, упрямо скрывая волнение и, кажется, страх.  
— Как?  
— Неважно, — приходится подойти ближе и опереться на неудобный верстак спиной. Так проще не упустить ничего важного. Мик не отшатывается, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию, лишь мрачно и тяжело смотрит. — Главное, что переосмыслил после.  
— И что?  
— Нас, — и это последнее чего Мик ожидал. Вот теперь он отходит на шаг и застывает с ошарашенным видом, похоже понимая, о чем речь, сразу. Великий молчаливый договор: подавлять желания и мысли, лишь бы не ставить партнерство под угрозу. В юности они так защищали дружбу. Став старше, начали беречь самих себя, прячась за словами «деловое соглашение», «взаимовыгодное сотрудничество». — Так много лет у черты. Тебе не интересно, что за ней? — ответ звучит сразу же:  
— Боль, — и Мик перестает слепо смотреть перед собой, переводя взгляд, почти такой же жадный, как у себя из будущего, обратно к нему — не упустить ничего, всё запомнить.  
— Да. Но не только она. Возможно, то, что сделает нас лучше — и спасет тебя, — тоже там. Я готов рискнуть. И ждать твоего ответа сколько понадобится.  
— И если я не соглашусь?  
— Твое право. Но помни — секс тоже включен, — Мик коротко смеется и кивает, становясь очень серьезным:  
— Я не буду затягивать.  
— Отлично, — и откуда-то берется уверенность, что будущее начинает меняться к лучшему прямо сейчас.


End file.
